


Five Littles + One House = Chaos!

by DaniShine178



Series: Little Idols AU [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe, Any sexualization of age regression will not be tolerated!, Boys in Skirts, Caregiver Jeonghan, Caregiver Jun, Caregiver Minghao, Caregiver Seungcheol, Caregiver Seungkwan, Chapter One explains the universe, Diapers, Jihoon and Mingyu and Chan are all Neutrals, Little Joshua, Little Seokmin, Little Soonyoung, Little Space, Little Vernon, Little Wonwoo, M/M, Non-Idol AU, Non-Sexual Age Play, Or women in my case, Pacifiers, Plushies, Scenting, The Caregiver in me will fight!, alternate universe - littles are known, no beta we die like men!, not a/b/o
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniShine178/pseuds/DaniShine178
Summary: Follow the lives of Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Minghao, Jun, and Seungkwan as they take care of their Littles (and occasionally the three Neutrals that live with them). From peaceful and calm to chaotic and frustrating, this house is filled with many memories for everyone.





	1. AU Information

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is all the information on the universe this story, as well as any other stories I make for this AU, that you lovely people need to know. I tried to keep this brief, but I wanted to make sure everything was clear.

In this universe, people fall into one of three categories. Caregivers, Neutrals, and Littles. Everyone will present as one of these three categories, and each category has a distinct scent. While not like a/b/o dynamics, these scents do play a purpose. A Caregiver's scent can be used to soothe a distressed Little, or even a distressed Neutral. Littles use their scents to get attention from a Caregiver, typically when they're upset. Neutrals can use their scents for either distress or soothing, but they primarily exist to let other Neutrals know that they are there. The three categories typically have the following characteristics.

Neutrals- Neutrals are what we would consider normal people. They do not require to take care of someone or be taken care of. Unlike Caregivers and Littles, who can present too early or too late, Neutrals have generally presented on time at sixteen. However, there have been a few cases where a Neutral has presented later than sixteen. Neutral scents often include things like pinewood, paprika, and various other spices or neutral cologne-type scents.

Caregivers- Caregivers want to take care of people. Whether that be a Little, a child, or even a Neutral, Caregivers have a drive to take care of people. If a Caregiver has claimed a Little and the Little is out of their headspace for a while (typically two weeks, but it can vary), then the Caregiver will begin to get irritable until they can take care of someone. Caregivers will often present on time, but they are the most likely to present early. This is often because the Caregiver will be near a distressed Little, and their hormones will kick into gear to comfort the Little. Caregiver scents often include things like lavender, mint, rose, and various other flower or "soothing" scents.

Littles- Littles are the exact opposite of Caregivers. They want to be taken care of; and depending on their headspace age, they may need to be taken care of. Littles have headspace ages, which determine how young they act and the level of attention they might need from a Caregiver. The headspace ages are ranges (Infant to 2, 3-5, etc.), but some Littles will fall into one specific age. Not only this, but some Littles might lose control of bodily functions while in their headspace. Some Littles are in their headspace 24/7, some are in it a few times a week, and others only require slipping once a month or so. However, if a Little purposefully suppresses their headspace, then that can negatively affect the Little's physical and mental health. Littles, similar to Caregivers, often present at sixteen, but are more susceptible to presenting either earlier or later. This can be due to a variety of reasons. Little scents often include very sweet things such as chocolate, strawberry shortcake, apple pie, etc.

A Little is claimed by a Caregiver when either the Caregiver or Little nips at the scent gland on the other, combining their two scents together. This will let other Caregivers and Littles know that the two have been claimed. It is possible for a Little or a Caregiver to be claimed by more than one person, and it's also very possible for a Little to be claimed by a Neutral. However, this doesn't happen too often.


	2. Why You Should Never Show A Little "Coraline"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning of soothing Littles suffering from nightmares after watching "Coraline" the night before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I was eight when I first saw "Coraline," that movie has continued to traumatize me to this day! I hate it, and I hate the Other Mother with her creepy button eyes! Also, while I am a Caregiver, I don't know any regressors, so tell me if I did well writing the Littles. Constructive feedback is welcomed.

Seungcheol was woken up by the loud whine of Wonwoo, along with the sweet scent of caramel in the room. The two tell-tale signs of a distressed Little. The oldest member stumbled out of bed before rushing over to Wonwoo’s bed. He gently pulled the whimpering Little into his arms, rubbing comforting circles on his back. “It’s okay, Woo. It’s okay. Appa’s here.”

Wonwoo shot awake, tears streaming down his face. He reached for his plushie, a pastel blue dog named Pup, and held it close against his chest as he began to sob. “No mowe! No mowe!”

Seungcheol was quick to pull the sobbing boy onto his lap and resume rubbing his back. “It’s okay, Woo. It was just a nightmare.”

Wonwoo sobbed, hiding his face in the crook of Seungcheol’s shoulder. “Othew Mommy take me away!” Seungcheol internally sighed, having guessed that playing Coraline during movie night last night would lead to nightmares. However, he had been outvoted, and Wonwoo had sworn up and down that his little self would be fine. Seungcheol begged to differ, knowing he would have to deal with a frightened Little. He quickly checked his phone, thankful to see that it was close enough to eight to justify staying awake.  
Wonwoo whimpered again. “Scawy, Appa.”

“I know, Sweetie, but it’s over now,” Seungcheol reassured. “Appa is here to make sure it never returns. And if the Other Mother ever shows up here, she’ll have to fight off your appa. I’m never going to let anyone take my little boy.” Wonwoo sniffled, nodding slowly. He began to shift uncomfortably on Seungcheol’s lap, a telltale sign that he needed a change. The leader slid off the bed with his Little secure in his arms, grabbing the boy’s pacifier off the nightstand, before walking out of the room to go to the bathroom, where they kept the changing table for the second floor.

Jeonghan was woken up in a similar way. However, he heard his baby’s cries over a baby monitor, giving him the signal to rush downstairs. When Jeonghan threw open the door to Joshua’s room, he was greeted by a heartbreaking sight. His little boy was laying on his side, bawling his eyes out, as he clutched onto his stuffed bear, an overbearing scent of apple pie in the room. “Oh, Joshuji,” Jeonghan cooed. He rushed into the room to cuddle his Little, allowing his scent of lavender to intermingle with Joshua’s.

As soon as Jeonghan sat down on the bed, Joshua clung onto the older and hid his face in Jeonghan’s neck. “Daddy!” Joshua sobbed.

“What has my baby so upset?” Jeonghan questioned, sliding one of his arms under Joshua’s diaper-covered bottom.

“Scawy, Daddy!” The Little cried.

Jeonghan gave Joshua’s bottom a light pat. “My little princess, what has you so scared?” 

Joshua whimpered, shaking his head. “Scawy dweam.”

“It was just a bad dream. Whatever you dreamt about can’t hurt you here, especially while Daddy’s around.” Jeonghan stood up, beginning to bounce Joshua in his arms. Joshua’s sobs and his scent had both decreased, meaning Jeonghan’s scent was doing its job. “Does my baby need a change?” Joshua nodded, beginning to chew on the collar of Jeonghan’s nightshirt. Jeonghan stepped over to the changing table in the room. He laid the younger down before removing his onesie. “Now, since my baby woke up so upset, what would he like to eat to make him feel better?” Jeonghan inquired, untaping the Little’s diaper. Joshua responded by gurgling and shoving his thumb into his mouth. “Ah, my baby is really a baby today.” Jeonghan was quick to clean his Little up and tape a new one around his waist. “I bet it was that movie we watched last night. How it got a PG rating I’ll never know.” Jeonghan gave Joshua’s bare stomach a raspberry, inciting loud giggles from the Little. While Joshua giggled, Jeonghan pulled an over-sized baby blue t-shirt onto the younger. He then slipped a matching pacifier into his Little’s mouth, making sure it was clipped to the shirt. “Let’s go make some pancakes for that cute little tummy of yours, Princess.”

If Minghao and Jun were being honest, they wish they had woken up as peacefully as Jeonghan and Seungcheol had. Instead, they were awoken by two Littles jumping into their bed and holding onto them for dear life as they sobbed about the Other Mother, the strong scents of vanilla and chocolate filling the two Caregivers’ noses. Minghao sighed, gently rocking Soonyoung back and forth. His own scent of peppermint, along with Jun’s rose scent, joined in with their Littles’. “We shouldn’t have watched that movie.”

“You voted for it,” Jun reminded, laying Seokmin down on the changing mat they kept in Minghao’s room. “I kept telling you about the nightmares my brother had, but you just had to see it.”

“Jihoon, Mingyu, and Chan also suggested it,” Minghao argued. “Besides, all of the Littles were out of their headspace when they voted on it.”

“Which we shouldn’t have listened to,” Jun retorted as he finished changing Seokmin’s diaper. “It’s like listening to a ten-year-old who hates scary movies saying he wants to watch Poltergeist.” Seokmin whined, getting Jun’s attention. “Ah, is my little boy wanting Mama’s attention?” Jun gave the front of Seokmin’s clean diaper a light pat. “Well, Seokminnie is now all clean!” Jun smiled down at the boy, tickling the pads of his feet. The Little squealed and kicked his feet, earning a chuckle from Jun. “Who’s Mama’s ray of sunshine?”

“Seokminnie,” Seokmin giggled. Jun, however, did not respond, looking around the room. He reached over to the bed and grabbed Seokmin’s stuffed panda.

Jun smiled at the toy, holding it up for Seokmin to see. “Is it Mr. Panda?” Seokmin giggled, shaking his head. Jun passed the toy over to the Little before looking over at Soonyoung and Minghao. “Is it Soonie? Is Soonie Mama’s ray of sunshine?” Soonyoung sniffled, staring at the elder with red eyes.

Soonyoung then turned to look at Minghao. “Baba, tell Mama that Seokminnie is the ray of sunshine. I’m the hamster.” Soonyoung looked back at Jun, whining. “Mama, I’m your hamster. Minnie’s your sunshine.”

“Of course, of course, how could Mama be so silly?” Jun responded, getting back onto the bed with Seokmin in his arms. Jun pulled Soonyoung into his arms and began to playfully nip at Soonyoung’s neck, making the younger giggle. “My precious little hamster and my sweet little ray of sunshine! Mama will always make sure to keep you safe!”

Seungkwan was the last Caregiver to be woken up. Hansol had been sleeping with him in his bed, having slipped in his headspace shortly after the movie finished, and he had been tossing and turning the entire night. Seungkwan managed to sleep through that, though, as Vernon often moved around a lot while he slept. What did wake Seungkwan up, though, was the fact the sound of his little boy crying and the soft scent of honey, his baby’s scent. They weren’t loud, ear-piercing sobs, either. They were the small, soft sobs of a Little who was upset but felt like they would be a bother if they asked for help. 

Seungkwan sat up slowly, not wanting to startle and potentially worsen Hansol’s condition. The Little had curled into a ball and was clutching onto his own arms. “Hansol,” Seungkwan muttered. Hansol lifted his head up to look at his Caregiver, unshed tears shining in his eyes. “Sollie, what’s wrong, baby?”

“Papa never gonna leave, Sollie, right?” Hansol questioned. Seungkwan, albeit taken aback from the question, nodded. “And Papa always keep Sollie safe, right?”

“Of course, Sollie,” Seungkwan insisted. He reached out and brushed away some stray hairs hanging in his baby’s face. “What has my baby asking these sorts of things?”

Hansol whimpered, the grip on his arms tightening. The honey-scent grew stronger. “Other Mother was in Sollie’s dreams. She said Papa left Sollie. That Sollie had to stay with her and sew buttons on his eyes! She was gonna eat Sollie!” Hansol threw himself at Seungkwan, hiding his head in his Caregiver’s chest. “Don’t let her take Sollie, Papa! Sollie be good boy!” Seungkwan readjusted Hansol so that he was sitting more comfortably on Seungkwan’s lap before rocking back and forth. The Caregiver was so upset at how that movie had affected his little boy, but that could wait. Right now, his baby boy needed comfort far more than him.

“Hansol, Papa promises he’ll never let anyone take you from him,” Seungkwan reassured, running a hand through Hansol’s hair. He made sure that Hansol could smell the coffee coming from him. “Papa doesn’t know what he’d do without his little boy. And if anyone ever tried to take you from Papa…well, Papa would be in time-out for a long time for what he’d do to them.” A small giggle came from the boy, which earned a smile from the Caregiver. “There’s that cute little giggle I love so much.” Seungkwan gently brought Hansol forward so that the Little would look at him, making sure to give Hansol a smile. “Now, how about we go and get some breakfast? Something tells me you aren’t the only little boy who had bad nightmares.”

Sure enough, when Seungkwan and Hansol arrived to the dining room, all of the Caregivers and Littles, excluding Jeonghan and Joshua, were sitting around the table. A variety of distressed scents from the Littles and soothing scents from the Caregivers hit Seungkwan as soon as he stepped in the room. The highchair that Joshua usually sat in was nowhere in the room. “Did Hansol have nightmares too?” Seungcheol inquired, bouncing Wonwoo on his lap.

“Yep,” Seungkwan replied as he guided Hansol over to their usual seats. “Sollie, Papa’s going to get you your milk from the kitchen, okay?” Hansol nodded, sitting down in his seat. “I’ll be right back.” Seungkwan stepped away from Hansol and walked into the kitchen as quickly as possible. Jeonghan was standing by the stove making pancakes for breakfast while Joshua sat in his highchair, giggling and playing with his stuffed bear. “Morning, hyung.” Seungkwan turned his attention to the Little, smiling softly at him. “Good morning, Shua.” He lightly ran his fingers under Joshua’s chin, inciting more giggles from the Little.

“Glad to see that he’s so happy after how he woke up this morning,” Jeonghan commented, smiling back at the two. Seungkwan moved away from the chair and over to one of the kitchen cabinets. “I’m going to murder Mingyu for suggesting Coraline last night.”

“Jihoon-hyung will murder you if you do,” Seungkwan retorted, getting down Hansol’s sippy cup. It was a simple blue cup with a white puppy painted onto it. “He couldn’t have known how the Littles would react.”

Jeonghan sighed. “I know. I just…I’ve never heard Shua cry so much. It hurt. It physically hurt to hear his crying.” While Jeonghan had been talking, Seungkwan had been filling the sippy cup with chocolate milk. Normally, Seungkwan would wait until lunch or even dinner to let his little one have the drink, but he wanted Hansol to have some comfort food after the night he had. When lavender filled his nostrils, Seungkwan paused. His hyung was truly upset.

“I know how you feel, hyung,” Seungkwan reassured. “I think all of us do. And I can bet that Mingyu will feel awful once he realizes what the movie did to the boys.”

“What movie did what to the boys?” Mingyu inquired, entering the kitchen. From his disheveled appearance, it was clear that he had just woken up. He paused, staring at the kitchen. “Why is Shua in here instead of the dining room?” The two Caregivers shared a look before Seungkwan sighed.

“I’ll explain it to you.” The younger Caregiver walked out of the kitchen, motioning for Mingyu to follow him. Suffice to say, the DVD they had of Coraline wound up being broken and thrown into the garbage by Mingyu later that day for causing the Littles so much anguish. The Littles may have also been taken to a toy store by Jihoon, Chan, and Mingyu as an apology.


	3. The Tallest and Youngest Babysitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan and Mingyu are left in charge of the Littles for morning after the Caregivers and Jihoon are called in for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a new chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this!

Chan and Mingyu fought back a snicker as they watched the Caregivers and Jihoon run around the house they shared trying to get everything in order. Today was supposed to be a lazy day for everyone, but then the phone calls came in. Suddenly, Jeonghan, Minghao, and Jun had to leave for a photoshoot; Seungcheol and Jihoon had to meet with two groups at their company to begin planning their next albums; and Seungkwan had to meet with his team to discuss the plans for their next fashion line. And while, normally, the Caregivers would just take their Littles with them, the Littles had been dead asleep when the phone calls had come in. The Caregivers had all agreed it was just too cruel to wake them up.

“Alright, if Joshua doesn’t wake up in the next hour, then go and wake him up yourselves,” Jeonghan ordered, tugging a jacket on. While it was January, the weather was decent enough that they didn’t need coats.

“Same goes for Wonwoo,” Seungcheol interjected. “And he’s going to be fussy when he wakes up, so have a bottle on hand and make sure Pup is with him. Otherwise there will be hell to pay.” Seungcheol shuddered at the thought of his Little not having his plushie.

Jun sniffled, tears in his eyes. “I’m just going to stay home.” Mingyu snorted, which earned him a glare from the Caregiver.

Minghao grabbed his boyfriend by the shoulders. “Jun, we need to go in today. Otherwise, our agent is going to have our heads on a platter.”

“She can have my whole body for all I care!” Jun snapped. His gaze softened as the tears returned. “I haven’t properly taken care of my babies in days.”

“You took care of them three days ago, hyung,” Chan reminded.

“And that’s three days too many!” Jun retorted, glaring at the youngest. “I promised my babies that I would be here for the whole day, and now I have to go to work!”

“Keep your voice down, hyung,” Seungkwan ordered. “If you keep screaming, then you’ll wake all the Littles; and I’ll have to explain to a crying Sollie why Papa’s going to work on his day off.” Seungkwan paused. “On second thought, I’m staying home today, too.” Chan and Mingyu shared a look with each other. They then glanced over at Jihoon. All three Neutrals nodded in agreement before setting their plan into motion.

“Hyungs and Seungkwan, if you don’t go to work I’m not cooking dinner for a month,” Mingyu threatened. “And I’m the only one who knows how to make foods that satisfy all the Littles.”

Chan crossed his arms over his chest. “And I’ll stay up at the dance studio for a week, meaning the Littles lose a babysitter.”

“I won’t dole out punishments for a month whenever we have to babysit, and these two are weak when it comes to the Littles,” Jihoon added, motioning at Chan and Mingyu. The two didn’t even try to deny it. When it came to doling out punishments, Jihoon was the one the Littles were sent to whenever they were babysitting. Chan and Mingyu would let the Littles get away with murder if they flashed the two Neutrals the right look.

Seungcheol grabbed Seungkwan by the jacket and tugged him towards the door. “Hyung!” Seungkwan protested.

“I am not about to let our Littles be deprived of all that, especially Mingyu’s food,” Seungcheol retorted, dragging the younger out of the house. Jihoon and Jeonghan were right behind them, although Jeonghan seemed a bit more hesitant. Minghao was practically pushing Jun out the front door.

“I will snap your heads off if my boys are hurt in any way when I get home,” Jun threatened, glaring deeply at the Neutrals.

Chan waved at the couple, smiling brightly. “Love you too, hyung. Have a fun photoshoot.” Before any of the Caregivers could change their minds, Mingyu slammed the door shut behind them all and locked it. “They have keys, hyung.”

“Yeah, but that should let them know they need to go to work,” Mingyu argued. The elder walked away from the door, a smile on his face. “Besides, we’ve got this under control.”

Chan snorted. “Say that again in an hour, hyung.”

Thirty minutes passed when Hansol toddled down the stairs, one arm wrapped around his stuffed dog Spot. He walked into the living room, where Mingyu and Chan were playing a video game together. Mingyu paused the game upon seeing the Little. “Morning, Sollie, how did you sleep?”

“Slept okay,” Hansol murmured, walking over to the couch and sitting on Mingyu’s lap. The taller wrapped his arms around the Little. Hansol looked around the room before pouting. “Where Papa? Today free day.”

Mingyu and Chan glanced at each other. They both were very nervous. “Well, Sollie, your papa was called into work super early, so he had to leave,” Mingyu explained.

Hansol whimpered, curling further into Mingyu’s hold. “Papa promised.”

Chan began to rub circles on the Little’s back. “We know, Sollie. He almost stayed home, but Channie and Gyu had to kind of force him to go.” Hansol’s pout deepened, and he stared up at the Neutral with puppy dog eyes.

“Why?” He asked. If Mingyu were made of softer stuff- and he was very close to that, he would have had a heart attack from the cuteness right then and there.

“Because your papa loves buying plushies and cute things for you so much, and he needs money to do that,” Mingyu answered.

“He also needs money to help pay for the house bill,” Chan muttered, earning a hit on the arm from Mingyu.

Mingyu ruffled Hansol’s hair before placing a kiss on the top of his head. “What we’re trying to say is that your papa was ready to keep his promise, but he loves you so, so much that he knew he had to go to work.”

Hansol’s pout remained, but he did seem less upset. “Will Papa stay home ‘morrow?”

Mingyu and Chan let out a sigh of relief at avoiding a meltdown. “We’ll try and see,” Mingyu responded. “Now, how about you help Gyu make breakfast?” Hansol nodded, seeming to brighten up at the suggestion.

An ear-piercing cry filled the air immediately after, followed by Joshua crying out, “Daddy!”

Chan was the first to stand up. He glanced back at Mingyu. “I’ll handle Joshua, hyung. Why don’t you and Sollie get started on breakfast?” Mingyu nodded, motioning for Hansol to follow him into the kitchen. Chan walked in the opposite direction to deal with Joshua.

Just as with every morning where Joshua woke up little, the elder was crying. He paused in his sobs when he saw Chan enter his room instead of Jeonghan. “Hey, Shua,” Chan cooed, “how’s Channie’s favorite princess this morning?”

Joshua sniffled, his eyes snapping around frantically for any sign of his daddy. “Channie?” Chan walked over to the bed and gently lifted the Little out of bed. Joshua’s bottom lip began to tremble. “’ewe Daddy?”

Chan let out a small coo as he stepped over to the changing table. “Your daddy had to go to work, Shua, but he should be back by lunchtime.” Even though Joshua was so deep in his headspace that he couldn’t understand much of what his hyungie said, he could understand that his daddy wasn’t here to cuddle him, and he wouldn’t be back for a while.

Joshua’s whimpers grew louder until the tears spilled over onto his cheeks. “’ant Daddy,” he sniveled.

“I know, Shua, but he’ll be home in a few hours,” Chan reassured, setting the Little down on the changing table and gently removing the pink footie pajamas Jeonghan had put him in. He made sure to unclip Joshua’s pacifier from the pajamas.

Joshua began to cry loudly. Chan fought back a sigh. His frustration wasn’t what Joshua needed right now. The Little was distressed and needed care and affirmation. Chan made quick work to change Joshua’s diaper, get the Little dressed up in a large white sweater, a light pink overall-skirt, and white thigh-high socks made of a thick material, and reclip his pacifier to the sweater. Chan then picked the elder off the table and held him close to his body. “It’s okay, Shua. It’s okay.”

“’ant Daddy!” Joshua sobbed.

“I know, Sweetie,” Chan cooed. “Channie knows.” He shuffled back over to the Little’s bed and dug through the sheets until he found Joshua’s teddy bear. “Hey, Shua, do you want Lolli?” Joshua nodded. His sobs died down at the mention of his beloved teddy. Chan passed the teddy bear to Joshua, who clutched it tightly to his chest. Chan continued to pace around the room, lightly bouncing the Little in his arms. After a few minutes had passed, Joshua was mostly calm. “You feeling better, Shua?” 

Joshua nodded and rested his head on Chan’s shoulder. “P’incess… Shua p’incess, Channie.”

“You want Channie to call you Princess?” Chan inquired. He gave the Little a soft smile. Joshua nodded. Chan’s smile grew at being given the honor to call Joshua by such a nickname. Despite all of the Caregivers and Neutrals in the house having known Joshua for many years, Jeonghan had been the only one ever allowed to call Joshua princess. “Well, princess, do you want to help Channie wake up Woo? His appa is also at work, so he’s going to be upset too.” Joshua pondered the question before nodding again. “Well, let’s get his bottle and then we’ll go wake him up.”

Getting Wonwoo up was not nearly as difficult as Seungcheol had made it out to be. While there had been some tears over Seungcheol not being there and needing a change, Wonwoo had Pup and his morning bottle, so he was relatively calm. That might have been due to Joshua being in the room too and babbling with Wonwoo. Hansol had also managed to remain calm after the slight upset from this morning. He had helped Mingyu make eggs and toast for breakfast (Mingyu let Hansol put the bread in the toaster, but Hansol still considered that helping). The true chaos began when Soonyoung and Seokmin woke up.

Soonyoung ran into the dining room with Seokmin crawling in after him. “Mama! Baba! Seokminnie needs a change! He’s stinky!” Seokmin whined loudly and looked up at elder with tears in his eyes. Soonyoung stopped, staring at the breakfast table. “Hyungies, where’re Mama and Baba?”

“I handled Hansol,” Mingyu argued.

“Well, I handled Joshua and Wonwoo, hyung,” Chan retorted. He fed Joshua another bite of eggs. 

Mingyu sighed before turning his attention back to the two Littles. “Soonie, Minnie, your mama and baba had to go to work.”

Soonyoung’s eyes widened. “But Mama and Baba said they had a free day today.”

“We know Soonie, but it was so last minute,” Chan interjected. “They wouldn’t have left if they didn’t have to.”

Soonyoung whined and stamped his foot. “I want Mama.” The Caregivers sighed, sharing a look.

“I’ll deal with Minnie,” Chan offered, standing up from the table. “You keep Soonie calm.” Chan walked over to Seokmin and lifted him off the ground while Soonyoung continued whining. “Come on, Minnie; let’s go make you a clean baby.”

Mingyu calmly walked over to Soonyoung and placed a hand on the smaller’s shoulder. “Soonie, can you calm down for Gyu hyungie?” Soonyoung jerked out of Mingyu’s grasp and threw himself on the ground.

“I want Mama and Baba!” Soonyoung screamed, stomping his legs against the ground. 

Mingyu fought back an audible sigh as he bent over and lifted Soonyoung over his shoulder. “Boys, Gyu will be back in a moment.” Mingyu stepped away from the dining room and walked into the living room, Soonyoung kicking and crying.

Once Mingyu was in the living room, he set Soonyoung down on the couch, keeping his hands on the Little’s shoulders. “Soonie, would your mama and baba be happy to see you throwing a fit?” Soonyoung whimpered as his tears started calming down. “Soonie, answer Gyu hyungie. How would your mama and baba think of their big boy throwing a fit?”  
Soonyoung sniffled. “They’d be mad at Soonie.”

“They wouldn’t be mad at you, Soonie,” Mingyu argued. “They’d just be very sad that you’re acting up because you’re such a good boy.”

Soonyoung stared at the Neutral with wide, sad eyes. “I’m a bad boy?”

Mingyu shook his head. “You’re not a bad boy, Soonie. You’ve just done a bad thing. Do you know what that was?”

“Throwing a fit and yelling and kicking,” Soonyoung mumbled.

“And what would your mama and baba do if you did all that with them?” Mingyu questioned.

“Corner time,” Soonyoung whimpered.

Mingyu nodded. “Then that’s what I’m going to do. Five minutes, and then you can join us for breakfast, okay?” Soonyoung nodded, eyes filled with tears once again. However, unlike when he was throwing his tantrum, Mingyu could tell they were genuine tears of regret. Soonyoung slinked over to the corner and plopped himself down on the ground. Mingyu set the timer on his phone to ensure that he didn’t forget the Little. With that, the Neutral walked back to the dining room, praying that the unattended Littles hadn’t created a giant mess.

By some miracle, the boys had left the kitchen and dining room untouched. Chan returned right after him with a happy, giggling Seokmin; and Soonyoung silently trudged into the dining room once the five minutes were up. Mingyu quickly pulled the oldest Little onto his lap and gave him lots of love and kisses and cuddles while they ate. Breakfast ran smoothly from there. Once everyone was fed, Mingyu and Chan got the Littles set up in the living room, turning the TV over to some cartoons to keep the Littles distracted while they cleaned up the kitchen and dining room. However, watching cartoons and playing with their plushies didn't keep them entertained for long.

“Gyu,” Hansol whined, “Sollie bored.”

“Me too,” Soonyoung muttered. Wonwoo, Joshua, and Seokmin nodded.

Mingyu gasped. “Oh no, well what are we going to do about that?”

“Could we finger paint?” Soonyoung requested. The Neutrals paused, glancing at each other before looking back at the Littles. The last time the Littles had been allowed to play with finger paints, Jeonghan wound up needing to buy a new set of sheets for his bed. If it hadn’t been for Joshua being in near tears at the idea, Jeonghan would’ve tossed the paints out that day.

Chan glanced down at the Littles. He looked uncertain, but he had to be stern. “I don’t think we can do finger paints, boys.” The boys let out a collective whine.

“Pwease, Gyu,” Wonwoo pleaded. He even went so far as to place his chin on Mingyu’s knee and stare up at the Little with wide eyes.

Mingyu felt his heart clench at the action, and he was very close to cracking. However, one look from Chan was enough to make Mingyu shake his head. The Littles all looked back and forth at each other before Joshua crawled towards Chan. He sat down on his rump and made grabby hands at the Neutral. “Channie, uppies.” Chan chuckled, leaning down and lifting the boy onto his lap.

“What do you want, Princess?” Chan questioned.

Joshua pouted. “Pain’, Channie.”

Chan cooed. “Awe, Princess, paints are so messy, though.” Joshua’s eyes widened. Chan inwardly smirked. If there was one thing that Joshua hated, it was getting dirty. “Don’t you want your pretty clothes to stay clean?” Joshua pondered the question before slowly nodding.

“No pain’.” 

“Shua,” Seokmin whined, slamming a hand on the floor. “Paints.” He raised his hand to hit the floor again but stopped when Mingyu shot the Little a warning look.

Joshua huffed. “Minnie, p’incess hafta be cwean.”

Soonyoung threw himself onto his knees right in front of the Neutrals. “Please, please, please, please, please with ice cream and sprinkles and a cherry on top, can we play with the finger paints?”

Mingyu and Chan shared a sigh before nodding, earning a loud cheer from the Littles (Except for Joshua who cuddled into Chan more). Mingyu stood up, a stern expression on his face. “But, you cannot leave this room if your hands have paint on them unless it’s to use the potty. Your hands also cannot touch anything that isn’t paper. Am I clear?”

A chorus of Littles responded, “Yes, Gyu.”

Chan gave Joshua a small bounce. “I think Shua and I will just watch you guys.” As Mingyu went to retrieve the fingers paints and paper, the cheers and giggles from the Littles made this somewhat chaotic morning very much worth it…

Even if Mingyu did have to wash paint off the coffee table and all of the Littles who were painting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, if you enjoyed the chapter, then leave comments and kudos. Second, if y'all have any requests for this universe, then leave them in the comments. No heavy angst, please.


	4. My Sweet Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took two years of Joshua being Jeonghan's Little for him to tell him about his love of skirts...And he didn't even mean to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short and it took me way too long to update this story, but I managed to get it out! So I hope you all enjoy a teeny bit of angst with a whole lot of fluff. Also, since this story is basically one shots within the universe, if y'all have any requests, leave them in the comments!

When Jeonghan had first met Joshua, he knew the other was a Little on sight. It had been his first day of college when he had seen the man curled up under a tree with his thumb tucked in his mouth. After waking up Joshua and reassuring the Little that he wasn’t there to harass him but to just say hello and maybe get his number, the two immediately hit it off. 

Joshua had soon after met Jeonghan’s friend Seungcheol, Seungcheol’s little Wonwoo, and Jeonghan’s brother Chan. Soon after, Minghao, Jun, and Soonyoung joined the group as they all were in Chan’s dance class. This then led to Seokmin, Seungkwan, and Hansol joining as they were friends of Soonyoung. This was also how Minghao and Jun had met their second little boy. The final two to join their friend group were Mingyu and Jihoon, who had been out on a date when they had come across a lost Hansol (That’s a story for another day). 

Joshua loved his friends, and he loved Jeonghan. In all the years since he had met Jeonghan, the elder had been the best Caregiver he could ask for. He spoiled Joshua with love, affection, and goodies if Joshua had been good, but he wasn’t afraid to be stern. He had never lost his patience with the Little, and he made Joshua feel like a prince. That was where the issue lied, though. Joshua didn’t want to be a little prince; he wanted to be a princess. 

Ever since he was a young child, Joshua loved dressing up in girly clothes. He was a boy, but he could enjoy skirt and dresses and other things girls typically wore. He had learn to hide it from his parents early on in his venture to have an adorable wardrobe; and whether it was out of fear or habit, Joshua continued to hide it from his friends and even his Caregiver for two years.

However, all secrets are eventually uncovered.

Joshua had been out of his headspace for a little over two days when it had happened. He awoke with a smile and sat up in his bed. Everyone was going to be out of the house today, and Joshua wanted to look pretty. He walked over to his closet and dragged out the box hiding in the corner. A bright smile broke out across Joshua’s face as he pulled out a light pink, ruffled skirt and a blue hoodie with a white cat stitched onto the front. 

Joshua gave the front of his diaper a quick pat, happy to see Jeonghan gave him a change before leaving without waking him up. Joshua shimmied out of his pajamas and slipped on the outfit. The outfit alone already made him close to slipping. Grabbing his pacifier and Lolli, Joshua toddled out of the room and to the dining room.

A glass of milk, a bottle, a plate of scrambled eggs and toast, and a note sat on the dining table. Joshua giggled as he sat down in the chair, picking up the note. _Joshuji, I left you breakfast, as well as a bottle of milk in case you’re feeling Little. I know you haven’t slipped for a couple of days, but don’t feel pressured. Whether you’re in your headspace or not, you’re still my prince. Try and call me if you fall into your headspace. I’m just going to the store. I can be home in a instant._

Joshua pouted a bit at the nickname. “Wanna be Daddy’s princess.” Joshua glanced down at his outfit. “Daddy might not want a princess, though.” The Little sighed before digging into his breakfast. He managed to not make a mess, which Joshua was always proud of when he was Little. Once he was finished and he had put the dishes in the sink and the glass of milk in the fridge, the Little made his way to the living room with his bottle of milk. He sat down on the couch, found the remote, and let his headspace overcome him as _My Little Pony_ played on the TV.

Jeonghan returned home an hour later with Seungcheol and Wonwoo. Wonwoo was suckling on his pacifier while the Caregivers carried the grocery bags. When Jeonghan unlocked the front door, he frowned. Seungcheol took notice. “What’s wrong?”

“My Little Pony is playing,” Jeonghan responded. “Joshua slipped, but he didn’t call me.”

Wonwoo perked up. “Shua?”

“Do you think he slipped further into his headspace?” Seungcheol inquired. Jeonghan’s eyes widened at the thought. Seungcheol took Jeonghan’s bags from him. “Go and check on him.” The younger nodded before rushing past the man to the living room.

“Joshuji, are you…okay…” The fire Jeonghan felt died as soon as he saw his little curled up on the couch wearing a skirt. Joshua stared up at Jeonghan with wide eyes that began to fill up with tears. “Shua…when did you get this?”

Joshua sniffled, hiding his face in Lolli. “Had it ‘fore I met you…I like it.”

Jeonghan stepped forward. “Joshua, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Always hid it,” Joshua mumbled. “Hid it from my mom and dad. Didn’t know how’d you react, so I hid it.” Tears began to pour from the Little’s eyes. “I won’t wear skirts or dresses or pretty stuff ever again if you don’t like it. I promise. I don’t want to lose you, Daddy. I don’t.”

“Shua, Shua, breathe me with me,” Jeonghan calmly ordered. He pulled Joshua onto his lap. “Match Daddy’s breathing…Princess.” Joshua froze up for moment before complying to Jeonghan’s request. Seungcheol and Wonwoo poked their heads into the room right as Joshua started calming down.

A bright smile broke out across Wonwoo’s face. “Shua’s pwetty!” Joshua perked up and looked back at the other two men, face red.

Jeonghan smiled, bringing Joshua close to him again. “Yes, he is, Woo. Shua’s very pretty.” He nuzzled Joshua’s neck. “He’s Daddy’s pretty princess.” Joshua tensed up, making Jeonghan panic. “What’s wrong, Shua? Do you not like being called that?”

Joshua sniffled. “Always wan’ed Daddy to call me p’incess. P’ease, Daddy…’m p’incess.”

Jeonghan cracked a smile, petting Joshua’s hair. “How could I deny my princess such a request?” Joshua’s cheeks flushed red again, but a smile broke out across his face.

“Hey, hyungs, we saw the car in the driveway, and you left the front door unlocked!” Seungkwan shouted as he and the other household members piled into the house. 

Soonyoung ran into the living room, a bright smile on his face. “Shua! Woo!” The Little paused upon seeing Joshua. He cocked his head to the side. “Why’s Shua wearin’ a skirt?”

Seungkwan and Jun stumbled into the room, eyes wide with delight. “Joshua, you look so cute,” Seungkwan squealed. “And you picked out such great clothes. You look like one of my models.” Joshua’s blush grew at the compliments.

Jun rushed over to the couch and scooped Joshua off Jeonghan’s lap. “Such a pretty little princess! I knew I was right! Your scent’s so sweet, and you love dollies so much!” Joshua giggled happily.

“Mama, why’s Shua wearin’ a skirt?” Soonyoung questioned.

The Caregiver paused in his coos before turning his attention to Soonyoung. “Well, Soonie, sometimes people like wearing clothes that they’ve been told aren’t for them. There are girls who like wearing suits, and there are boys, like Shua, who like wearing skirts and dresses. There’s nothing wrong with it.” Every Caregiver inwardly prayed that Soonyoung would accept the explanation.

Soonyoung pondered the idea for a moment before nodding. “If Shua’s happy, then it’s okay.”

“Pwetty,” Seokmin gurgled from his spot in Minghao’s arms. 

“Yes, Joshua is very pretty,” Jeonghan confirmed. “Now, Jun, could I have my baby back?”

Jun chuckled. “I don’t know, hyung. Joshua is just so cute I might have to claim him as mine and Hao’s. Give Soonie and Minnie another brother.” Jeonghan let out a small puff of his scent, a warning to Jun and a signal to Joshua that his caregiver wanted him. 

The Little whined and held his arms out towards Jeonghan. “Daddy!” 

Jeonghan held back his smirk as he took Joshua from Jun’s grasp. “It’s okay, Princess. Daddy’s right here. Now, do you have any other clothes like this, Shua?”

Seungkwan gasped. “Please tell me I get to go a shopping trip. It’s been forever since I’ve done one.”

Hansol chuckled. “Kwannie, you took me out on one last week.”

“Oh shush, that’s forever, and you know it,” Seungkwan hissed.

Joshua tapped his chin before pouting. “Have a few, but not lot.”

“Looks like you’re getting that shopping trip after all, Kwan,” Jihoon teased.

If Seungkwan, Jun, and Jeonghan wound up spending a good portion of their paychecks on cute clothes, toys, and other things for Joshua, then no one said a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, leave comments and kudos if you liked what you read. Even if you don't, thank you for reading anyways!


	5. Missing Lolli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A request from Star:**
> 
> **This is toooo cuteeee!  
> **  
>  Im so in love with your ideas for this AU, really creative aww. And your writing is smooth, I enjoyed reading much it made me smile!!  
> Anw can you write a chapter where Little Shua loses his teddy bear? Im curious how things would happen :3  
> Again, I really love this fic, hope to see more chapters updated! Love ya <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, so sorry that I've been gone for so long and that this is so short! College started for me, and I have had a lot less free time to write! I will try to get more time, though!

Joshua let out a small yawn as his caregiver gently shook him awake. “Come on, Princess. We’re almost at the park.” Joshua perked up immediately, eyes turning to look out the window. Sure enough, the car was quickly approaching the playground that the Littles all loved to play at.

“Daddy, pawk,” Joshua gurgled, pointing out the window. 

Jeonghan chuckled. “That’s right, baby.”

“Uncie Hannie, Uncie Hannie, can we play the minnows game?” Soonyoung asked. The oldest Little was practically bouncing in his seat.

Jeonghan glanced around the car. Aside from Hansol, all of the other Littles were pretty deep in their headspaces. While sharks and minnows was a fun game, it could also lead to some tears considering that. “I don’t know, Soonie. We don’t want the other boys to get hurt.”

“Soonie can play tag with Sollie and Papa,” Hansol suggested.

Soonyoung smiled. “That’s okay!” The car came to a stop, and the Caregivers worked to help the Littles out of their seats while also grabbing the bags. Jeonghan kept his grip on Joshua tight as he carried the Little over to a picnic table, setting him and the diaper bag for Joshua down on the bench.

Joshua kicked his feet as he waited for the others to join them at the table. “Daddy, swings p’ease?” Joshua requested.

Jeonghan chuckled. “How could I deny such a polite request?” Jeonghan gently lifted Joshua off the table and carried him over to the swing set. Joshua giggled, ready to play. However, a pout crossed his face when he saw that Jeonghan was approaching the baby swings. A pout that did not go unnoticed by Jeonghan. “What’s wrong, princess?”

“Baby swings,” Joshua grumbled.

Jeonghan sighed. “Princess, Daddy doesn’t want you to get hurt on the big swings.”

Joshua’s pout deepened. “P’ease, Daddy? Shua’ll hold on tight.”

“You’ll have to put Lolli down,” Jeonghan reminded. Joshua’s eyes widened, and for a moment, Jeonghan thought he had managed to convince the Little to go with the baby swing. If Joshua were in just a slightly older headspace, Jeonghan would be okay with it. However, his little princess was pretty deep in his headspace, and this meant Joshua could very easily fall off the swings. It had happened once before, and Jeonghan had nearly broke down into tears alongside Joshua due to how much pain the Little had been in.

However, Joshua did not react the way he wanted. “Lolli wait by swing.” Jeonghan’s eyes widened. Joshua had never agreed to do that.

“Sweetie, are you sure?” Joshua nodded, his pout growing. 

Jeonghan let out a little sigh before nodding. “Okay, princess, but you have to hold on super tight.”

“Yay! T’ank you, Daddy!” Joshua hugged the Caregiver tightly before wriggling around in Jeonghan’s grasp. “Down, p’ease.” Jeonghan chuckled, gently plopping his little down on the swing. Hesitantly, Joshua placed his prized teddy bear down on the ground right by the swing. 

Jeonghan waited until Joshua had his hands wrapped around the little chains before walking around and pushing him. Everything seemed to be going well until Joshua started going higher and higher. Jeonghan went to stop pushing, but Joshua’s delighted giggling made him ignore his instincts. It wasn’t until Joshua’s hands unwrapped from the chains that the Caregiver realized his mistake.

Joshua flew off the swing and landed on the grass right on his knees. Tears filled up the boy’s eyes as pain coursed from his knees to the rest of his body. Jeonghan rushed over to the Little and pulled him onto his lap as Joshua began to sob his eyes out. The other Caregivers and Littles rushed over to the two, crowding around them. “Joshuji, Daddy’s so sorry. He shouldn’t have let you on the swing. Please don’t cry.”

“Huwts!” Joshua sobbed. All it took was one look at Joshua’s scraped up knees to see why his little was so upset.

Jeonghan glanced up at the Caregivers. “Could one of you grab the first-aid kit from the car?” Jun nodded, rushing to grab the kit. The Littles knelt down and began to pet Joshua’s hair. 

“No cwy, Shua,” Wonwoo mumbled.

“Sollie get Lolli,” Hansol determined, standing back up and toddling over to the swings. However, the Little paused. The brightly colored rainbow bear wasn’t sitting where Joshua had placed him. Hansol turned back around to face the Caregivers and Little, a confused look on his face. “Lolli not here.” 

Jeonghan froze. “Sollie, what do you mean by that?” Seungkwan asked. 

Hansol pointed at the empty spot. “Lolli not here. Lolli walk away.” Jeonghan swore he felt his heart stop in that moment. 

Lolli was the first toy Joshua ever had after presenting as a Little. He had had the teddy bear long before Jeonghan had even met the Little. Joshua was extremely clingy with the bear and downright refused to let any Littles who he was not extremely close with play with the toy. And since Jeonghan knew for a fact that the bear had still been by the swings when Joshua flew off them, that meant one thing. Someone had stolen Lolli, and Jeonghan didn’t know where the bear was.

“Why would someone take Lolli?” Soonyoung questioned, looking at Minghao with wide eyes.

Joshua’s scent grew stronger and stronger as his bottom lip quivered. After a few moments, Joshua began to wail loudly. “’olli!” Joshua sobbed. 

Jeonghan stood up and cradled Joshua in his arms, taking him over to the picnic bench. Joshua sobs prevailed, though. “I’m so sorry, baby.”

“’ant ‘olli!” Joshua demanded. Jeonghan felt his heart break. However, he had to be strong for his little boy.

Jun sprinted over to the table with a small first-aid kit in hand. “Okay, I got the kit.”

Jeonghan nodded, taking the kit from Jun and opening it up. He pulled out a container of antibacterial spray and a few Band-Aids. Joshua let out another sob as the spray hit his knees. “I know, princess. I’m sorry it stings.” Joshua’s sobs died down a bit, losing their volume, but he was still crying.

“Lolli,” Joshua whimpered.

Jeonghan’s heart broke upon hearing that. “I know, baby. I know.”

“Excuse me,” a young man interjected. Jeonghan paused and turned to look back at the person. Standing in front of him was a young man with tannish skin who was a couple inches shorter than him. Standing next to him was a young man with a head of ash gray hair and a scrape on his arm. “I’m sorry, but my little needs a Band-Aid and I left our kit at home.”

Jeonghan cracked a smile. “Of course, go on ahead. We’re having a little patch-up session here.” 

The other Caregiver let out a hiss at the scrapes on Joshua’s knees. “Ah, poor baby, what happened?” 

“He fell off the swing,” Jeonghan responded.

“Lolli,” Joshua whimpered.

Jeonghan sighed. “Plus, someone stole his teddy bear.”

The other Little’s eyes widened before narrowing at the thought. Jeonghan couldn’t help but chuckle at the response. It was adorable. The other Caregiver sat his little down on the bench of the picnic table. While fixing up their littles simultaneously, Jeonghan smiled. “I’m Jeonghan, by the way. This is my princess, Joshua.”

The other Caregiver cracked a smile. “I’m Woojin, and this is Chris.”

“Appa!” A voice shouted.

Woojin chuckled. “And that is my other little, Jeongin.” A young man with blond hair and foxlike eyes ran up to them while a young man with pinkish hair and freckles trailed behind him.

“Appa, Innie found a teddy!” Jeongin shouted. Jeonghan’s eyes widened. In this boy’s hand was his princess’s teddy bear.

Joshua gasped. “Lolli!” Woojin’s eyes widened, and he quickly rushed over to Jeongin.

“Honey, where did you find this stuffie?” He questioned.

“In the grass by the swings,” Jeongin stated. Jeonghan paused, thinking back to the earlier events. In the rush of everything, Jeonghan had accidentally kicked Lolli away from his spot. Jeongin’s smile fell off his face. “Why?”

“Is something wrong, Wooj?” The young man with freckles inquired.

Woojin glanced back at Joshua before turning his attention to Jeongin and the other man. “That teddy belongs to someone else, Innie.”

Jeongin’s eyes widened, and he let out a small gasp. He glanced at Joshua, who had fresh tears pricking his eyes at the sight of his teddy in someone else’s hands, before rushing over to the table. “Innie’s sorry! Innie didn’t know teddy was yours!”

As soon as the bear was in Joshua’s hands, the Little squealed with delight. He cuddled Lolli in his arms and smiled at Jeongin. “Is otay. ‘m Shua.” He held Lolli up, his smile growing even more. “This Lolli.”

Jeongin smiled brightly. “I’m Innie.” He pointed at Chris. “This my brother Chrissie!” He pointed back at the other two men. “And those my appa and bubba!”

Jeonghan cracked a smile, turning back to look at the Caregiver. “I’m Jeonghan. Woojin already introduced himself.”

“Oh, I’m Felix,” the younger Caregiver greeted. “Nice to meet you.” He chuckled. “I’m sorry about Innie taking your little’s teddy.”

Jeonghan chuckled. “You’re fine. Besides…” Jeonghan glanced back to see his princess now laughing and smiling along to whatever Jeongin was saying to him and Chris. “It’s given my princess a chance to make some more friends.”

When Jeonghan and Joshua rejoined the group in the playground area, the four new men they met joined them, allowing the Littles to make two new friends. Jeonghan held firm with putting Joshua in the baby swing, though. He was not about to make that mistake again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways!
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	6. How Mingyu and Jihoon Joined the Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at a playdate with Woojin and Felix's littles, Seungkwan, Mingyu, and Jihoon recount how the couple joined the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter, but it's better than nothing. I will have a better and hopefully longer chapter for the next update on this story.

Mingyu couldn’t help but smile as he watched Joshua, Hansol, and Wonwoo play with Chris and Jeongin. While he knew that they got along just fine with the other Littles in the house, but it was good to see the two boys interacting with other Littles outside of the small group. At the moment, the Littles were playing some sort of game where Joshua was a princess, Chris was a kangaroo, and the other Littles were rescuing them from an evil witch. Mingyu was not about to question any of it.

Mingyu’s smile grew watching them. “They’re so cute!”

Jihoon gave the taller man a light jab in the side. “Don’t shout, or you’ll startle them.” A blushed creeped across the taller man’s face, earning a chuckle from the Caregivers in the room.

“You guys are so cute together,” Felix complimented.

Seungkwan chuckled. “Makes me wish I had a boyfriend.”

“You’ll get one day, Seungkwan,” Woojin reassured, wrapping an arm around Felix’s shoulders. He then turned his attention to Mingyu and Jihoon. “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you two meet everyone?”

Jihoon raised an eyebrow. “Huh?”

“Well, everyone has some sort of connection to one another, and Chan is Jeonghan’s brother, but what about you two?” Felix clarified. 

After a few seconds, Jihoon, Mingyu, and Seungkwan all began to snicker. Felix stared at the three, confused. “What’s so funny?”

Mingyu let out a small sigh. “It’s just…the story behind Jihoon and I meeting everyone is pretty funny.”

“It’s funny now, but I was so terrified when it happened,” Seungkwan argued.

Woojin cocked an eyebrow. “What happened?” The trio glanced at one another before launching into the story.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hansol let out a small whine, kicking his feet back and forth from where he sat. “Papa, Sollie bored.”

Seungkwan looked away from the rack of clothes he was looking at and back at his little. “Papa’s almost done here, Sollie.” When the Little simply pouted, Seungkwan turned around and calmly placed his hands on Hansol’s shoulders. “Sollie, Papa promises that as soon as he’s done, we can meet up with the others and go to the toy store.”

The Little stared at his caregiver with wide eyes. “Mean it, Papa?” Seungkwan nodded, earning an excited squeal from Hansol. With that, the Caregiver turned back around to examine the clothes again.

A few minutes passed with Hansol trying his hardest to wait patiently when he heard it. A small mewl like a kitten’s came from outside the shop. The Little peered in the direction of the mewl before gasping. A small white kitten was sitting right by the open door of the shop. “Papa, kitty! Can Sollie pet it?” Seungkwan glanced over at where his little one was pointing and thought about it. He would still be able to see Hansol.

“Just stay where Papa can see you,” Seungkwan responded. Hansol let out an ecstatic gasp before bounding over to the door. Seungkwan than turned his attention back to the clothing rack.

Hansol knelt down and began to pet the kitten, smiling brightly. “Cute kitty.” He let out a small giggle as the kitten let out another mewl. Hansol watched as the kitten stretched its legs and back before walking off. Hansol gasped, standing up and toddling after it. “Wait, kitty, come back!”

After a few more minutes of searching, Seungkwan smiled at the clothes he had picked out and glanced over at the door. “Alright, Sollie, Papa’s ready to –” The clothes in his arms fell to the ground when Seungkwan saw that his little boy was no longer standing there. 

Jihoon let out a small grumbled as the sun shone directly in his face. “You okay, hyung?” Mingyu inquired. 

Jihoon looked up at his boyfriend before sighing. “Yeah, I’m fine, Gyu. It’s just the sun.”

Mingyu chuckled. “I can fight the sun for you if you want.” 

Jihoon rolled his eyes, but chuckled nonetheless. “I appreciate the idea, but I don’t think that would be the best for either of us.” He gently reached out and took hold of Mingyu’s hand. When the taller of the two cracked a smile, Jihoon cocked an eyebrow. “What?”

“Well…you could just stand behind me, and I could block you from the sun,” Mingyu commented. Jihoon groaned and released his hold on Mingyu’s hand. The smile fell right off of Mingyu’s face. “No, no, Hyung, I’m sorry!”

Jihoon snickered and turned back around to face his boyfriend. “I’m teasing you.”

Mingyu gave a small pout. “Don’t mess with me like that, hyung.”

“Aw, my poor baby,” Jihoon teased, earning a blush from the younger. He pulled Mingyu in for a hug, pausing when he saw a young man looking around the park. From the way the boy was dressed, he was clearly a Little. What confused Jihoon, though, was the fact that this Little was clearly alone in the park.

Mingyu glanced over at where Jihoon was looking and cocked an eyebrow. “Where’s his caregiver?” They watched for a moment longer until they saw the Little’s face screw up. Mingyu instantly ran over to the boy, Jihoon not too far behind. “Hey, little guy, are you okay?”

The Little shook his head, tears swelling up in his eyes. “C-Can’t find my p-papa.”

“Do you know where he was last?” Jihoon inquired. The Little shrugged, and tears began to fall onto his cheeks.

“Can you tell us your name?” Mingyu inquired.

“Can’t tell strangers,” the Little argued. The two Neutrals looked at one another. The look they shared said it all. This little’s papa was smart.

Jihoon smiled at the Little. “Well, do you know your papa’s phone number? That way we can call him and let him know you’re safe.” After a few seconds, the Little gave a quick nod, wiping at his eyes. Mingyu was quick to pull out his phone and let the Little say the phone number. He then pressed call.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woojin and Felix stared at the trio. “That’s it?” Felix inquired.

“What do you mean that’s it?” Seungkwan questioned. “People usually give more of a reaction to that story.”

Woojin chuckled. “In all fairness, that’s how our friends Jisung and Minho met. Jisung lost his little Changbin at the mall, and Minho kept Changbin safe.”

Jihoon chuckled. “If we’re being honest, Kwan, that’s also how a couple friends of mine met each other. Our story’s fun, but it’s not that uncommon.”

Seungkwan let out a small huff before pausing. “Is it really that common?” Jihoon and Woojin glanced at each other before shrugging. Seungkwan let out a small sigh of relief. “At least I no longer have to feel like the worst caregiver in existence.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways!
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	7. Dress Shopping and a Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from BlackPhoenix7:
> 
> This book is phenomenal!!! You’ve been writing the littles super duper well!! If you’re taking requests, maybe one where Joshuji goes with Seungkwan to find pretty dresses?? Like Lolita type?? Or or maybe a play date with Innie and Channie!! Ready to see more!! 💎💎💎💎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, while this chapter is more than the request given, I don't want to give away anyways, so I'll just wait to see y'all's thoughts on this chapter. Big, big thanks to BlackPhoenix7 as they've been a loyal reader for this book, and this request was a long time coming! I hope you like the first half that fulfills your request!
> 
> If any of you lovely people have any requests, feel free to leave them in the comments! I will more than likely say yes to them!

When Minghao approached the other Caregivers and the Neutrals for help planning Jun’s birthday, everyone was immediately on board with the idea. However, in order to keep the party a surprise, this meant that the Caregivers had to jump through several circles to get past Jun’s- for lack of a better word- nosiness. As a result, the Caregivers often had to switch Littles several times throughout the day to either keep Jun busy, attend work, or both.

This was how Seungkwan wound up with Joshua. The Little was still in his headspace while the other Littles were not. However, Jeonghan was busy with a photo shoot, and the others were busy getting the final things ready for the party later that day. Hansol would no doubt be back in his headspace by then, but for now, Joshua was the only Little needing to be watched. Seungkwan was perfectly alright watching Joshua, though. The Little was always incredibly sweet, and it meant Seungkwan got to go dress shopping.

The two were walking through the mall, Seungkwan trying to find another store for the two to go into, when Joshua gave Seungkwan’s shirt a light tug. The Caregiver stopped, looking back at the Little. “Yes, Shua?” 

Joshua bit his lip before “Uncie Kwannie, can Shua pick stowe?”

“Of course,” Seungkwan cooed. “Uncle Kwannie’s picked every store so far, hasn’t he?” Joshua nodded, a small pout forming behind his pacifier. Seungkwan pouted back at the Little. “But hasn’t Uncle Kwannie bought you such cute things.”

Joshua gave another nod. “Sowwy, Uncie Kwannie.”

“Aw, it’s okay, Shua,” Seungkwan reassured, running a hand through the Little’s fluffy, light brown hair. “Uncle Kwannie was just teasing you.” He glanced around at the stores surrounding them. “Where would you like to go next, sweetie? Pick any store you like.” Joshua’s eyes flickered around the stores. First a toy store, then a candy shop, but then he saw it. It was a new store the Little had never seen before. The outside had a pretty pink exterior. However, what caught the Little’s attention was the beautiful, pastel colored dresses with big skirts and cute patterns on them.

With his grip on Lolli tightening, Joshua pointed at the pretty pink store. “Tha’ one pwease.”

Seungkwan glanced over at the store in question, and his eyes widened. An Angelic Pretty store had opened up in their mall, and Joshua, the princess of the Littles, wanted to visit it. It wasn’t that Seungkwan didn’t want to take the Little into the store. Far from it, in fact. The moment everyone in the group had learned Joshua loved wearing skirts and dresses, Seungkwan had wanted to see Joshua in a Lolita dress. They were just so cute, but they were so expensive. And while money wasn’t really an issue for the group, the Caregiver would rather spend his money on toys and books for the Littles. However, Seungkwan was definitely not about to turn down this opportunity. 

“Uncie Kwannie?” Joshua asked, snapping the Caregiver out of his thoughts.

Seungkwan smiled brightly. “Of course, we can go in the store, Shua. Uncle Kwannie did say any store.” Joshua broke out into a wide smile and grabbed hold of one of Seungkwan’s hands before pulling the Caregiver in the direction of the store.

When the two young men entered the store, they were greeted by a young woman wearing one of the prints on the display, along with a pastel pink blouse layered underneath the jumper-skirt. Joshua stared at the young woman with wide, happy eyes. “Pwetty.”

The young woman giggled. “Thank you, sweetie.” She turned her attention to Seungkwan. “Are you his caregiver?”

“Oh no, I’m babysitting for a friend today,” Seungkwan stated. “My little boy is out of his headspace today.” He gave a quick bow. “I’m Seungkwan, and this is Joshua.”

The young woman nodded, bowing in response. “Well, I’m Eun-ah. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Seungkwan-ssi.” She gave Joshua a warm smile. “I take it this little cutie wanted to see some of the dresses.” 

Joshua nodded. “Daddy ca’s me p’incess.” He smiled down at the young woman. “You p’incess, wight?” Both Seungkwan and Eun-ah couldn’t hold back their awes.

“Aren’t you the sweetest thing?” Eun-ah cooed. “I’m not a princess, sweetie, but I can certainly help make you into one for your daddy.”

Joshua let out a loud gasp, his eyes sparkling. He spun around to face Seungkwan. “Uncie Kwannie, Shua be p’incess!”

“I heard her, Shua,” Seungkwan responded, smiling at the Little. “Why don’t you let Miss Eun-ah help you find a pretty outfit, and then you can model it for Uncle Kwannie?” The young woman held out her hand for the Little, who took it without any hesitation. The two then walked off towards the racks of clothing in the store, and Seungkwan walked over to the nearest chair.

Eun-ah stepped back over to the Caregiver about ten minutes later. “He’s asking for your help getting changed.”

Seungkwan chuckled. “That’s not a shock to hear.” He stood up, tucking his phone into his pants’ pocket. “He gets very little when he’s in his headspace.” Eun-ah nodded before leading Seungkwan over to the dressing room that Joshua was in. The Caregiver gently pulled aside the curtain and quickly stepped inside.

Joshua smiled brightly upon seeing the Caregiver. “Uncie Kwannie, he’p Shua p’ease?”

“Of course,” Seungkwan responded. He glanced over at what the Little had picked out with Eun-ah. 

While Seungkwan was certainly not expecting to see as many items for the outfit as there were, he wasn’t too shocked. Lolita fashion had so many components to it. Seungkwan couldn’t help but smile at the adorable print of little, yellow teddy bears eating desserts on the pink fabric. The Caregiver first helped Joshua out of his clothes, forcing the Little to put Lolli down, before going for the clothes. The petticoat and white blouse went onto Joshua first, followed by the jumper-skirt. Then came the pile of accessories and the pair of shoes that Joshua and Eun-ah had selected. There was a pink headband with a bow on it, a pair of pastel pink wrist cuffs, and white, flat boots with lace around the top.

When the Caregiver had finally finished dressing the Little, Joshua definitely looked like a princess. At the very least, he looked like a pastel cupcake, which Seungkwan was pretty certain Joshua was okay with. Seungkwan led the Little out of the dressing room, where Eun-ah was waiting. She let out a small gasp, a smile appearing on her face. “Oh my gosh, he looks so precious!”

“All thanks to you,” Seungkwan retorted.

“Shua pwetty?” Joshua inquired, his face pointed towards the ground.

Seungkwan let out an exaggerated gasp. “Of course, you’re pretty, Shua! Miss Eun-ah just called you precious!”

Joshua looked up at Eun-ah and giggled. “T’ank you, Miss Eunnie.”

“Aw, you’re welcome, Joshua.” Eun-ah stepped over to the two young men. “I can take a photo if you’d like.”

Seungkwan glanced back at Joshua, a smile on his face, before saying, “I think we’re going to surprise his daddy with the outfit.”

Joshua gasped. “Shua get dwess?”

“It’s too cute for Uncle Kwannie not to buy it for you,” Seungkwan reassured. He turned back to Eun-ah. “Does he have to change out of everything, or can I just purchase it all now?”

“You can purchase everything with it still on him,” Eun-ah stated. She began to walk towards the register, smiling back at the two. “Feel free to join me when you’re ready.”

After purchasing the ensemble, the two headed back to the house with everything else they had bought that day. Upon entering the house, they were greeted by Hansol running full force at Seungkwan. “Papa!” It took everything in Seungkwan not to fall flat on his back as Hansol flung himself at the Caregiver, wrapping him in a tight hug. “Sollie missed Papa!”

“Aw, Papa missed Sollie too,” Seungkwan replied, regaining his balance.

“So’ie!” Joshua squealed. Hansol perked up and turned to hug Joshua when his eyes widened. Joshua gave Hansol a curious look. “So’ie, what wong?”

“Shua pretty,” Hansol muttered. 

Joshua giggled, his cheeks turning pink. “T’ank you, So’ie!”

Hansol grabbed hold of Joshua’s hand and gently pulled him away from Seungkwan. “Let’s show Uncie Hannie.”

Joshua’s eyes sparkled. “Daddy!” The two Littles ran into the living room where everyone else was waiting for Jun and Soonyoung, who was helping with distracting his caregiver. “Daddy, look!”

Jeonghan glanced away from the decorations he was hanging up to see Joshua, and he almost fell off the ladder he was standing on. Joshua looked so adorable. “My little princess is actually a princess!” Jeonghan squealed, rushing off the ladder and over to Joshua. He scooped Joshua up into his arms, earning a squeal of delight from the Little. “Aren’t you cutest little princess ever?”

“So’ie and Uncie Kwannie t’ink Shua’s pwetty too,” Joshua stated.

Jeonghan gave Hansol a wide smile. “Well, Sollie and Uncle Kwannie are absolutely right.”

“Glad to see that you like Shua’s new outfit, hyung,” Seungkwan stated. He held up the shopping bags. “Trust me when I say that wasn’t the only thing we bought.”

“You went to the new Angelic Pretty store with Joshua without me?!” Jun exclaimed. Everyone spun around to see Jun and a now little Soonyoung standing a few feet behind him. 

There was a moment of silence between everyone before the Littles shouted, “Surprise!”

The Caregivers and Neutrals looked back and forth at one another before shrugging and adding, “Happy birthday, Jun!”

Tears sprung up in Jun’s eyes, which caused Soonyoung, Seokmin, and Minghao to rush to his sides. “Don’t cry, Mama,” Soonyoung muttered.

“Mama sad?” Seokmin inquired, tears appearing in his own eyes.

“Oh no, my little sunshine and hamster,” Jun cooed. He gently wrapped his arm around Soonyoung and used his free hand to cup Seokmin’s face. “Mama’s not sad, sweeties. He’s just so happy that you all did this sweet thing for him.”

Minghao smiled. “Anything for you, Hun.” He gently pulled Jun into a kiss, earning various sounds of disgust from all of the Littles.

“Uncie Hao-Hao!” Wonwoo whined, covering his eyes. “Gwoss!”

Minghao chuckled, pulling back from the kiss, before passing Seokmin over to Seungkwan. “Well, I don’t how you guys are going to like this then.” The Caregiver turned his attention to his boyfriend. “Jun, I’ve known you for almost six years now, and we’ve been dating for four of those years. We have two amazing little boys and so many amazing friends. I don’t what I would do without you, Junnie.” Minghao reached into his pants’ pocket. Getting down onto one knee, Minghao pulled out a small heart-shaped box.

Jun took a step back, his eyes wide from shock. “Hao-Hao, don’t you dare mess with me like this.”

Minghao opened up the box, revealing two golden bracelets and a matching ring with rose quartz set in the middle. “Wen Junhui, will you marry me?” Jun stared at the box and then back up at Minghao. With his mouth open but unable to find any words, Jun nodded furiously. He then stepped over to Minghao, fell to his knees, and brought his boyfriend into a tight hug. Everyone began to cheer for the couple. While the Littles didn’t entirely know what was happening, they could sense the happiness in the air. When the couple pulled apart, Minghao slid the ring onto Jun’s finger.

“Baba?” Soonyoung interrupted, getting the attention of his caregivers. “Why are there bracelets if Mama’s wearin’ the ring?” Jun glanced down at the box, eyeing the bracelets curiously. Then he noticed something. A small sun was carved into one bracelet while the other had the word hamster inscribed into it. 

Jun gasped. “Hao… Do you… Are we?” Minghao smiled and nodded. Jun turned back to face Soonyoung while Minghao motioned at Seungcheol to hand Seokmin back to him. “Soonie, baby, how would you feel if Mama and Baba claimed you and Minnie?”

Soonyoung stared at his caregivers with wide eyes that slowly began to fill up with tears. “Mama and Baba would be Mama and Baba forever?” Jun and Minghao nodded. Soonyoung threw himself at his caregivers and brother. “I wanna be claimed!” Seokmin let out a small noise of approval, his way of saying he wanted to be claimed as well. The two Caregivers held their littles tightly, smiles on their faces. Their family would be a permanent fixture.

Jeonghan glanced over at Seungcheol, a smile crossing his face. “Cheolie,” he crooned. The eldest of the friend group perked up and looked over at Jeonghan. “Cheolie, don’t you think that could be us one day?”

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. “Funny, Hannie.”

Jeonghan pouted. “I’m being serious, Cheolie. Shua would love to be your little princess too.” His eyes flickered over to Joshua, who was bugging Jun and Minghao about being the flower boy at their wedding. “And Wonwoo is just the sweetest boy.”

“Well, if you actually want that to be us, maybe we could start going out more?” Seungcheol suggested.

Jeonghan paused. He continued watching Joshua play with the other Littles, pausing to give Wonwoo his pacifier after it had fallen out during the excitement. Wonwoo let out a small excited squeal before giving Joshua’s skirt a small tap, clearly curious by the poof. Joshua giggled and rushed over to Seungkwan and Hansol with Wonwoo in tow. Jeonghan smiled back at Seungcheol. “I think I’d like that, Cheolie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways!
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


	8. Bathtime for Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Caregivers should be used to chaos at this point. However, despite everything, they still aren't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated this story, but better late than never! Expect more updates in the near future! I hope y'all enjoy this slice of fluff!

When Jeonghan woke up in the morning, the Caregiver was expecting the usual chaotic calm he had grown accustomed to. However, what he got instead was just chaos. 

A loud shrill cry filled the air, causing Jeonghan to literally fall out of bed. “Daddy!” Joshua screamed. Jeonghan stumbled out of the room, the blanket that was still partially wrapped around him being dragged along for the ride. The other Caregivers in the house, along with Chan who was a relatively light sleeper, weren’t far behind. 

Jeonghan went down the stairs two at a time, almost falling down them if it weren’t for Seungcheol catching him, before rushing to where the cries were originating from: Not Joshua’s bedroom, but the kitchen. When the Caregivers and Neutrals ran into the kitchen, they were greeted with quite a sight.

The Littles and the floor were covered in flour. However, Joshua was covered with runny pancake mix and egg. The Little was sobbing his eyes out, visibly upset over his nightgown being dirty. Wonwoo was beginning to tear up at seeing Joshua so upset. Plus, Wonwoo was also pretty dirty as well.

“What happened here?” Jeonghan questioned. All of the Littles, excluding Wonwoo and Joshua, stared at the cluster of Caregivers in fear.

“Wanted to make pancakes for daddies,” Hansol mumbled. 

“And Shua got covered in the mix,” Soonyoung stated.

Joshua finally took notice of his caregiver. He whimpered, reaching out for Jeonghan. The Caregiver was quick to rush over to Joshua and lift the Little into his arms. “Aw, princess, what’s wrong?”

“Icky!” Joshua sobbed. “Gown icky!”

“Aw, baby, I’m sorry,” Jeonghan cooed.

“It otay, Shua,” Wonwoo reassured, rubbing Joshua’s back. Jeonghan gave the Little a smile. 

“How about we give you a bath, baby?” Jeonghan asked. “And we can also put one of the pretty bath bombs in too.” 

“Wan’ Woo too,” Joshua whimpered.

Jeonghan glanced back at Seungcheol, who smiled and nodded. “Wonwoo needs a bath too. Might as well two at the same time.” Seungcheol walked over to Wonwoo and scooped the Little into his arms. “Come on, messy boy. You need a bath too.”

Wonwoo giggled. “Messy.”

Jeonghan looked back at the other Caregivers. “Are you all okay with us two taking one of the bathrooms first?”

“It’s no problem, hyung,” Jun reassured. “We can figure out who gets the other bathrooms on our own.”

“Daddy,” Joshua whimpered, a strong scent of apple pie filling the air.

Jeonghan gently shushed the Little as he stepped out of the large kitchen. “It’s okay, baby. Daddy’s going to make you all clean.”

“It be otay, Shua,” Wonwoo muttered, reaching out to pat Joshua’s shoulder. The Caregivers could not hold back their coos. 

Thankfully, the two Littles were easy to get into the bath. Joshua just wanted to be clean, and Wonwoo loved bath time. Like Jeonghan had promised, he put in a pink bath bomb that smelled like strawberries.

“Princess, Woo, how come you all were trying to make breakfast?” Jeonghan asked, gently scrubbing Joshua’s body with a soapy washcloth.

“Wan’ give daddies something nice,” Wonwoo stated. Joshua nodded.

Seungcheol gave the two Littles a kind smile. “Boys, you didn’t have to do that.”

“But wan’ed to,” Wonwoo argued, a pout forming on his face.

“Well, how about you have one of us with you next time just to make sure nothing bad happens,” Jeonghan responded. “Anyone of you could’ve gotten hurt.”

“Sowwy, Daddy,” Joshua whimpered.

Jeonghan cooed, setting down the washcloth to cuddle Joshua. “It’s okay, Princess. It was so sweet of you boys to want to make pancakes for us. We just want you boys to be safe.”

Once the boys were nice and clean, the two Caregivers let them play in the tub for a while. Joshua seemed to find putting bubbles on Wonwoo to be the most fun thing ever, and Wonwoo went along with it. In short, it was adorable.

While the two Littles had their fun, Jeonghan couldn’t help but smile at Seungcheol. The older cocked an eyebrow. “What?”

“Nothing,” Jeonghan responded, his smile forming into a smirk. “You’re just cute.”

Seungcheol scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Be serious.”

“I’m hurt you wouldn’t believe me, Cheolie,” Jeonghan retorted. He leaned forward. “I’m always serious when it comes to you.”

Seungcheol chuckled. “The pranks you’ve pulled on me would say otherwise.”

“Excuse you, I am an angel,” Jeonghan argued.

“An angel straight from below,” Seungcheol countered, a smirk appearing on his face.

Jeonghan pouted, glaring playfully at the other Caregiver. “How could you, Cheolie?” His eyes flickered over to the tub. “I’m so hurt that I oughta…” Before Seungcheol could even understand what was happening, Jeonghan threw a handful of bubbles into his face.

Joshua and Wonwoo started laughing super loudly. “Appa funny!” Wonwoo giggled.

Jeonghan snickered. “You’re right, Woo. Appa does look funny.”

Seungcheol stared at the three in mock disbelief. “I can’t believe this. I’m being betrayed by three of the closest people in my life.” While they continued to laugh, Seungcheol was quick to get revenge, splashing Jeonghan and the two Littles.

Jeonghan’s eyes widened as water dripped down his face while Joshua and Wonwoo burst into a new bout of laughter. Seungcheol smirked at his fellow caregiver before leaning forward and pecking his lips. “How about we call it a draw and get these two out of the bath?” Seungcheol suggested.

“Sure,” Jeonghan breathed, taken aback by Seungcheol’s forward act.

Aside from some slight whining from Joshua and Wonwoo, the Caregivers managed to get their babies out of the tub without any trouble. The Caregivers parted ways to take the Littles to their respective rooms to get them changed.

Jeonghan smiled down at Joshua as he laid his princess down on the changing table. “Who’s my cute little princess?” Joshua let out a squeal, having slipped further into his headspace. Jeonghan cooed. “Joshuji is! Yes, he is!” 

The Caregiver was quick to get Joshua powdered and diapered. “Is that better, princess?” Joshua gave a small nod, moving to stick his thumb into his mouth. “Oh no, princess, don’t suck on your thumb.” Jeonghan was quick to grab Joshua’s pink pacifier and pop it into his little’s mouth. The Caregiver smiled down at Joshua before moving over to the closet to get clothes for his baby.

Joshua reached out for Jeonghan as the Caregiver stepped away from the table. “Da! Da!” A strong scent of apple pie filled the room.

Jeonghan spun around, a bright smile on his face. Lavender intermingled with the sweet scent to calm his little. “It’s okay, baby. Daddy’s just getting you some clothes.” Jeonghan quickly grabbed a purple onesie with a blue skirt attached to it and rushed back over to the changing table.

Joshua let out a small squeal. “Da!”

Jeonghan smiled. “Daddy’s little princess is very really little right now, isn’t he?” When Joshua let out a small gurgle, Jeonghan’s smile grew. After pulling the onesie over Joshua’s head and snapping it into place, the Little held his arms out and made grabby hands. “Okay, princess, Daddy will carry you.” Jeonghan then lifted Joshua off the table, bright smiles on both their faces. “Let’s go get some breakfast, now.” 

Meanwhile, Jun was dressing a freshly bathed Seokmin. “Mama’s little sunshine is all clean!”

Minghao walked into their bedroom with a pouty but bathed and dressed Soonyoung. “We have a clean hamster too.”

Jun looked up and frowned. “What’s wrong, Soonie? Why’s my little hamster got such a pouty face?”

Soonyoung sat down on the bed in a huff. “Hoonie threw away our pancakes.”

“Well, Jihoon and Mingyu are working on a new batch of pancakes,” Jun argued.

“But we made those pancakes,” Soonyoung retorted.

Minghao wrapped Soonyoung into a side hug. “It’s okay, Soonie. You can make help them with the pancakes right now.” 

Soonyoung brightened up at that. “Really?” Minghao nodded. Soonyoung jumped right off the bed, grabbing hold of Minghao’s hand. “Come on, Baba! Let’s go!”

“What’s the magic word?” Minghao teased.

“Pretty please with a cherry on top, Baba!” Soonyoung pleaded. The two Caregivers chuckled before Minghao got off the bed. Soonyoung’s smile grew. “Let’s go!” 

Jun watched as Soonyoung “dragged” a chuckling Minghao out of their room. He glanced down at Seokmin. The light glinted off of Seokmin’s bracelet as the Little reached up to hug the Caregiver. Jun’s smile grew. He helped Seokmin sit up before wrapping his youngest into a hug. His eyes traveled down to the engagement ring resting on his finger. “My sweet boys…Mama’s so happy to have you all.” The scent of rose filled the room as Jun tightened the hug. “I love you boys so much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked what you read, make sure to leave a comment or a kudos! Even if you don't, thanks for reading anyways!
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr account, so follow me at mamashine or just ask me any questions that you might have!


End file.
